Divulge
by Taylor113
Summary: Amin is an Amity or is she. Amin's faction test doesn't go as expected and Dauntless want her. Amin knows that if she doesn't go she'll most likely die so even though it's stupid she goes. Now it's kill others or be killed but can she do it can she turn in her own kind just so she dosn't die probably not. Disclaimer- I don't own the divergent trilogy Veronica Roth does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Good afternoon I'm Bud."

"Amin."

"I'm guessing you're an Amity,"

"We're about to find out."

I sit back into the testing chair and relax. Bud attached the wires to my head and gives me a serum.

"Drink up."

"Is it safe."

"Who knows the Erudite make it."

"OOOoooOOO." I say giving tremor fingers

"Just drink it." Bud says while rolling his eyes

I gulp the serum. I'm excited I never really fit in with Amity I was too honest and was to much of a daredevil for them.

"Have fun."

"Thanks." I replie smirking. Then the serum kicks in and I'm in the first stimulation


	2. Chapter 2

When I come back to reality Bud looks like he's seen a ghost except he's staring at me. His face is pale and his eyes are the size of saucers. He puts his head in his hands.

"Your everything." He breathes out shocked but I'm just confused.

"Excuse me."

"Your everything you are a Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, Amity, and Erudite."

"That's not possible."

"Listen to me," He says eyes pleading with me he grabs my hand, "You are different you are divergent you can't be controlled you fight serums and you don't fit in a category no one and I mean no one can know about this but you and me. In the records I will put Dauntless since it is your strongest alliance by the tip of a nail, but in the end it is your choice where you go. Don't make the wrong move."

"That's very helpful." I say sarcastically

"What do you want me to tell you." He barks at me.

"Where to go." I say my voice breaking at the end.

"I'm not allowed to do that. You need to go now" He hisses in my ear.

I gulp in nervousness "Ok." I get up and send Bud a conflicted look. He comes up and hugs me.

"You'll be fine." He tells me

I walk out of the aptitude testing room and start walking down the hallway just thinking how much I need to go home. I sit down next to my red and yellow friends. They all look at me concerned.

"Amin." Josh says surprised "Your really pale, are you feeling ok."

The world starts to get dizzy and I know I need to get out. I stand up and instantly regret it my head starts pounding and I feel my knees give way and before I know it I start to fall the last thing I remember where Josh's arms holding me.

XOXOXOXOXO  
I feel my eyes starting to open and hear unfamiliar voices muttering around me.

"What are we going to with her."

"She could be of use."

"Please."

"Hey look shes waking up."

My eyes open and I'm somewhere I've never been before surrounded my a sea of black and tattoos. I'm in a hospital bed and all of the walls and the floors are white. Five eyes stare down at me. I know who one of them I see Eric my mom was an Erudite she told me all about Eric.

"Hi there sweety." A condescending voice from the side of my head says.

"What's going on." I ask.

"You know there hasn't been a Amity who had Dauntless as their aptitude test." A man with a blonde pony tail says.

"Yet they still come to you."

"We have the occasional rebel." Eric says "Its not like they ever last."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." I say feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me." Eric says through gritted teeth.

"Eric I'm allowed to be dumb I'm not a Erudite." I say smirking."

Eric gives me the death glare and tries to grab at me. I take advantage of his distraction and jump off the bed. I run to the door and know I can't be in here with them. I know the Dauntless are ruthless and want something from me and I'm not giving it to them. When I get to the door I try to open it but its locked. I kick at the wooden thing and a dent appears. I try to kick again but someone had grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"How do you already know to fight." Blondie whispers in my ear.

I kick out at him and he just laughs. "You need a little more training." He taunts. He pulls out a knife and pushes it to my throat and pushes down a bit so some blood trickles down threatening me.

"Don't move again, understand."

"Yes sir."

"See she does have manners not like any Dauntless." He says throwing his knife to the ground and pushing me on the bed.  
"Tell us what are your other aptitudes."

I remain silent I remember Bud's warning and if I was going to tell anyone it wasn't going to be these people. Eric smirks down at me. "Maybe she needs some motivation." He spits out.

Now I'm nervous a person with pink hair and like 50 zillion nose piercings comes in, like how can she smell anything, but that's not important she has Josh, my two little sisters Faith and Joy, and Bud.

"Tell us about your aptitude test and we'll let them go don't tell us, do we really need to elaborate."

I look around at them and I will not let them die because of me I mean seriously how is my life better than theirs. I look Eric right in the eye and I know he's just like me Dauntless and Erudite no Dauntless is this cunning.

"I'm Dauntless. Candor. Amity. Abnegation." I narrow my eyes at Eric "And just like are little friend here Erudite."

Eric growls at me and flicks his hand and Ms. four senses walk out with my friends and sisters.

"Your so stupid." Bud yells at me while he's walking out.

"Your welcome."

The door open again and a tall boy with dark skin and eyes with scruffy brown hair walks in he's very hnadsome. I know he's like me the leaders look at me happily.

"Uriah." Eric quips.

"Yes." Uriah says confident even though he shouldn't be

"Please leave."

"Um ok." He chokes out trying to contain laughter. I'm guessing it was the please.

"SO you can sense divergent are little divergent." A man with man with grey hair says. "You help us find them and we won't kill you."

"What makes you think I would kill other people to save my skin."

Blondie puts a knife above my heart and starts to bring it down. My heart starts racing and I know what I have to do. "Ok I'll help you just don't kill me."

"You can see the other factions in her." Eric says

"I'm Max." Grey hair says

"Harrison." Says Blondie

"I'm calling you Goldilocks." I mumble

"George." A man with I don't think God even knows how may tattoos says.

"Beck." A girl with purple and blue hair says.

"I think you know me." Eric whispers in my ear.

"Wish I didn't."

"Keep telling yourself that."


End file.
